Sentimientos ocultos
by Ytzaki
Summary: Kevin ni Ben se llevan bien, o eso es lo que deja aparentar el primero. Después de una fuerte riña entre ellos, el castaño se entera por Gwen de los sentimientos del Osmosiano hacia él convirtiéndose en todo un desafío el convivir como equipo. Pero una vez que pierde todo lazo con Kevin, Ben finalmente comprenderá cuáles son sus más profundos sentimientos. Advertencia Slash/Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo ficticio de Ben 10 es propiedad de Man of Action, yo como un gran fan de esta serie solo hago uso de ello para fantasear con estos chicos.

* * *

XxXx

Sentimientos ocultos

 **Capitulo Uno**

Desde hacía algunos meses, los primos Tennyson reclutaron a Kevin Levin para unirse al equipo. Habían pasado cinco largos años, desde la última vez que tuvieron noticias sobre él y viceversa. Desde su último encuentro donde mandaron a Kevin al proyector, y el no saber más de él. Al parecer o por lo que contó, el Osmosiano había terminado de cumplir un tipo de sentencia impuesta por los plomeros y aseguraba que ya era una persona diferente, o al menos eso es lo que él decía.

La forma en que pudo demostrar que ya era una persona "fiable", fue al haberles dado una mano en una de sus misiones (más específicamente en la misión donde se reencontraron los tres). Ayudando de esta manera a capturar a los criminales y enjuiciarlos por sus actos.

La idea de que se uniera fue dada por parte de Gwen. Ella creía en las palabras de Kevin, en que estás eran ciertas, y de esta forma quería poder darle una oportunidad para ayudarlo como agradecimiento por lo que hizo. Y que mejor forma que dando su servicio en auxiliarlos a ellos, a los nietos de uno de los más grandes plomeros que ha existido en todos los tiempos. De este modo, rápidamente se ganaría la confianza de todas las personas, así como de una mejor reputación ante la policía intergaláctica.

Por lo que Kevin, al escuchar la propuesta no sabía realmente en qué pensar. No esperaba una oportunidad como está y más viniendo de los Tennysons, –o mejor dicho viniendo solo de Gwen– después de todos los problemas ocurridos en el pasado y aun así el saber de esa gran oferta no se negaría en aceptarla. De esta forma podría comenzar nuevamente, el tener un nuevo sentido a su existencia, obtener una mejor calidad de vida, el no simplemente estar huyendo todo el tiempo y de robar para sobrevivir. Pero al aceptar esa invitación, estaba consciente de que tendría que lidiar una vez más con el que fue el tormento de todos sus problemas cuando niño fue, pero si pudo manejarlo en ese entonces, pensó que fácilmente podría controlar las cosas ahora. Aceptando de ese modo gustosamente la oferta.

En cambio, Ben al escuchar las palabras por parte de su querida prima en la mención de "unir fuerzas" con el Osmosiano, rápidamente intentó hablar con ella para persuadirla de que era una idea totalmente errónea de aceptar a un sujeto tan peligroso como lo era Kevin, recordándole las veces que él intentó terminar con su vida, sin mencionar todos los actos de vandalismo que había realizado, datos que él omitió cuando supuestamente decía decirse que ya era una "buena" persona. Después de todo, los viejos hábitos nunca mueren.

Pero era como si el destino lo odiara. Sin importar cuanto esfuerzo invirtió en convencer a Gwen no obtuvo ningún resultado favorable, y para lo que fue aún peor era en que el abuelo Max una vez enterado de lo sucedido y de lo bondadoso que era, estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de su nieta, para que de esta forma poder monitorear los movimientos de Kevin y evitar que el chico siguiera causando problemas.

No tenía otro remedio, eran dos votos contra uno. Él terminaba perdiendo y por una parte y aunque odiara admitirlo, su abuelo podría tener toda la razón, pero, ¿Cómo aceptar tan fácilmente a aquella persona que te lastimó tanto de niño? No por el hecho de aquellas heridas físicas resultantes de sus enfrentamientos cuando sus caminos se entre cruzaban, después de todo, los golpes y moretones el tiempo las cura, pero no, eso no fue lo que realmente lo hirió, fue sin duda… su traición.

Kevin fue su primer y único amigo. Tenía a Gwen, pero vamos, ella es de la familia, los parientes se excluyen ¿cierto? De cualquier modo, para Ben, el saber que tenía ya a alguien con quien divertirse, de quien confiar y con quien conversar sin que lo vieran como un "perdedor" o "retrasado" como generalmente era llamado en la escuela por parte de todos sus compañeros de clases, era sin duda. Lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

Pero este chico no lo veía de esa forma, inclusive se habían revelado su mayor secreto. En el caso de Ben con el Omnitrix (aunque fue merito de las circunstancias) y el de Kevin en demostrar sus poderes de absorción de energía. Tenían mucho en común, tenían los mismos gustos. Pudieron haber sido mejores amigos, pero, las cosas no siempre son como uno quisiera que fueran.

En el momento menos esperado ya se encontraban los dos chicos peleando en el subterráneo, uno contra uno. Ben no podía creer la verdadera forma de pensar de Kevin, el que no le importara nada más que lo material, el cómo no le interesara lo que le sucedieran a las demás personas si con eso conseguía lo que él quería, si alguien resultaba herido le daba igual. Todo lo contrarío a los ideales que tenía Ben.

Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, el que se les uniera a él, a su prima y a su abuelo, el darle una nueva oportunidad junto a él, el que viera que ellos no lo consideraban un fenómeno ni nada por el estilo; pero por más que luchó todo fue en vano. Al final Kevin hizo lo que quiso, dejó todo a un lado incluyéndolo a él y antes de marcharse le reveló cuales fueron sus verdaderas intenciones de haber estado todo ese tiempo con él y que fue solo por el gran poder que emergía del reloj para hacerlo más poderoso y nada más.

¡Estaba colérico! El haberse enterado de eso le hizo abrir los ojos; Kevin lo había utilizado. Entonces, todas aquellas palabras dichas fueron tan solo viles mentiras. A ése chico nunca le importó él, quizás ni siquiera quiso ser en realidad su amigo, probablemente solamente estaba a su lado por el Omnitrix. Lo usó y el saber todo eso, fue como si con un puñal hubiera sido clavado profundamente directo en el pecho. Y a pesar de haber pasado tantos años esa herida nunca cerró, continua allí presente para recordar con pesadez y el jamás olvidar cuanto una persona puede herir a alguien por codicia. El no volver a dejarse llevar por alguien. El no tener que volver a confiar en alguien que se hiciera llamar… su amigo.

Por lo que tener a Kevin de vuelta era todo un reto, recordando aquellos recuerdos amargos le era imposible el admitirlo dentro de su grupo social, de las personas de las que sabía nunca lo lastimarían, aunque está era conformada únicamente por su familia.

Si no podía evitarlo entonces lo mejor sería el tener un margen de distancia hacia Kevin. Ahora que iba a trabajar con él en las misiones de plomeros, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer al no ver otra alternativa. Tampoco en caer en sus engaños, ser más prudente y no quitarle el ojo de encima. Pero sin duda, a la primera señal de vacilación o traición, él sería el primero en responder contra el chico con una lección de por vida que nunca olvidaría.

Fue de ese modo como iniciaron las misiones, resultando estas realmente incomodas al estar los tres en el mismo lugar, especialmente entre Ben y Kevin. Las pocas conversaciones que llegaban a entrelazar los dos chicos siempre iban acompañados de uno que otro insulto o de comentarios un poco ofensivos junto con burlas, esto último generalmente hechas por el mayor.

Pero conforme fueron transcurriendo los días dando paso después a las semanas y dentro de varias batallas, no quedaba de otra más que confiar en el equipo para salir victoriosos de los enfrentamientos, y sin darse cuenta poco a poco la amistad comenzó a forjarse dentro del grupo (más entre Gwen y Kevin) dejando a un lado las diferencias que existían.

Desafortunadamente, en las últimas semanas cuando todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado, Kevin comenzó a cambiar nuevamente su actitud hacia Ben, siendo más impetuoso y tosco a la hora de tratarlo, esto más notorio verbalmente. Cuando inician una conversación el mayor comienza hacer comentarios imprudentes hacía el menor y al no dejarse Ben tratarse de esa manera él comenzaba hacer lo mismo llevando como resultado una pelea entre los dos.

—Te lo digo, Gwen. Él está cada vez más ofensivo conmigo, no puedo cruzar una palabra sin iniciar una discusión. Comienzo a creer que realmente fue una pésima idea el que se nos uniera. —refunfuñó molesto, soltando un suspiro con exasperación conforme caminaba junto a su prima.

Acababan de terminar las clases y como de costumbre, se fue convirtiendo en rutina el ir directo al parque más cercano del lugar en Bellwood. De ese modo para encontrarse los tres en el sitio, y poder iniciar el recorrido de vigilancia en la ciudad en busca de cualquier suceso anormal relacionado con los alienígenas. Como uno de los deberes de los plomeros que se les había conferido a los tres.

—Ben, creo que estas mal interpretando las cosas. Para variar. —Siseó simplemente Gwen no dándole importancia a las palabras de su primo. Lo conocía muy bien, sabía cómo tendía a exagerar las cosas o simplemente malinterpretarlas como solía ocurrirle.

Con eso dicho, el castaño nuevamente volvió a suspirar con aires de resignación. De cierta forma, sabía que era inútil el continuar persuadiendo a su prima sobre ese tema. No le creería, a menos que le demostrara su punto con hechos, cosa que seguramente no sería tan difícil si estaba en lo cierto sobre Kevin.

Ambos continuaron su andanza hacia el punto de encuentro sobre una de las bancas bajo la sombra de un árbol. Esperaron como de costumbre la llegada de Kevin. A pesar de que el azabache no iba a clases o hiciera algo importante que ocupara su tiempo por las mañanas, invariablemente llegaba tarde a todas las reuniones. No era de esperarse que tuvieran que hacer tiempo en lo que arribaba al lugar.

Después de casi una hora y para fastidio de Ben, lograron divisar el automóvil de Levin; un Camero verde con franjas negras. Objeto del cual Kevin se enorgullecía demasiado por ese vehículo, y hasta donde había visto el castaño la cosa más preciada por el azabache.

— ¿Qué tal, Gwen? —Saludó Kevin espontáneamente una vez que abordó al lugar. Un saludo siendo correspondido en forma de una sonrisa por parte de ella, para después dirigir su atención hacia Ben.

— ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Tu mami te dio permiso de venir, Tennyson? — Expresó Kevin con burla. Al principio siempre Ben le seguía el juego molesto, cosa con lo cual él se entretenía demasiado.

—Es lo mismo que dices todos los días—masculló molesto Ben entre dientes, fijando su vista hacia otro punto. Él no entendía el por qué demonios siempre decía eso, la misma absurda frase todas las tardes sin excepción. Cosa con lo cual comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Últimamente se enmudecía el castaño optando el mejor ya no responderle. Algo que no pasaba por desapercibido por Kevin y de algún modo lo comenzaba a incomodar.

—Es momento de que iniciemos con el recorrido. —interrumpió a ambos chicos Gwen, esbozando nuevamente una simple sonrisa. A diferencia del trato que le daba Kevin a Ben, con ella era muy diferente.

—Bien, andando —habló el Osmosiano dando media vuelta en dirección al auto. Aprovechó aquello Ben, para llamar la atención de su prima con un leve codazo sobre su brazo, insinuándole el modo en que lo trató señalando lo que le había dicho anteriormente. La chica solo atinó a levantar los hombros reafirmando el no haber visto nada fuera de lo normal en lo absoluto, una simple broma habitual del chico hacia su primo.

Fueron trascurriendo las horas y de igual modo las distancias recorridas por la zona en busca de percances dados por alíens, pero al ser estas infructuosas, el trío optó por tomar un descanso en una de las sucursales de comidas rápidas de hamburguesas. Estando en el lugar, todos disfrutaban cada uno de su propia orden. Estando ahí, el Osmosiano se encaminó una vez más a la máquina Post-Mix para llenar nuevamente su vaso.

Mientras caía aquel líquido en el recipiente, exhaló un profundo suspiro conforme por el rabillo del ojo avistaba en dirección de ambos primos. Se detestaba así mismo por los sentimientos que tenía, pero sobretodo por no ser capaz de manifestárselo a dicha persona. Aun en este punto no entendía el por qué, habiendo tanta gente e incluso alíens en el universo para escoger tuvo que ser aquel individuo.

No importaba cuanto lo analizara, no encontraba un cómo ni el por qué de las cosas. El si era objeto de un juego del destino, o si realmente había un algo o un qué que lo odiaba para ser blanco de tal perdición. Su rostro ya comenzaba a mostrar señas de cansancio pasando noches enteras analizando las cosas, repasando en su mente cada aspecto que lo llevó a la culminación de esa aflicción que lo agobiaba. El azabache emitió nuevamente otro resoplo pero esta vez en rendición, siempre que recapitulaba los hechos nunca conseguía llegar a ningún lado y lo único que conseguía era aumentar su derrota.

Sutilmente su rostro empezó a distinguirse un ligero color carmesí, como varios pensamientos indecorosos comenzaron a cruzar por su mente. Sacudió su cabeza en frenesí dispersando cualquier otra idea que pudiera arribar y delatar sus fantasías en un lugar tan concurrido como ese. O peor aún, mostrar esa cara estúpida que tendía a hacer por sus propios delirios.

Eliminó cualquier otro pensamiento, trasladándose nuevamente con sus compañeros, pero al hacerlo se le vino instantáneamente una idea de cómo le podían prestar todo su interés en él. No era difícil el lograr dicho acto, cosa que iba perfeccionando día a día aquella maña. Sabía que al realizarlo, todas las miradas caerían sobre él, no era exactamente el tipo de atención que desearía en realidad, pero sin duda para él con eso era más que suficiente para conformarse.

Al irse acercando a la mesa y teniendo una buena distancia entre él y sus camaradas. Hizo un movimiento rápido, haciendo parecer un accidente derramó toda la bebida encima del castaño al chocar contra él intencionalmente. Todo el cabello, parte de su rostro y sobre sus hombros escurría de aquella gaseosa pegajosa y fría.

Indudablemente todos los del lugar, incluso quienes posiblemente ni vieron el incidente comenzaron a reír, algunos entre risas y otros en fuertes carcajadas. Ante eso, Kevin se sintió triunfal ante su acto, sabía que pronto comenzarían su típica riña entre él y Ben, discusión por la cual ya estaba preparando en su mente.

Gwen llevó sus manos a su cara como sorpresa ante lo ocurrido. Quedó estupefacta, pero más fue su asombro al mirar el semblante de Kevin que tenía en ese momento. Pudo notar claramente una sonrisa sínica en su rostro en lugar de una de conmoción por lo sucedido como cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho, un accidente que… espera, ¿acaso era posible que lo hubiera hecho con toda la intención del mundo?

El portador del reloj pasó su antebrazo sobre sus ojos limpiándolos del refresco con su chaqueta, giró paulatinamente hacia el chico causante de todo ello. No se sorprendió en lo absoluto en que éste fuera Kevin. Lo miró fijamente con desagrado, esperando tan siquiera algún tipo de disculpa o alguna cosa por el estilo, sin embargo…

—dah, deberías de fijarte por donde te mueves, Tennyson. —Sonrió regodeándose ante su acción, bufándose ante el estado en el que había quedado su compañero bañado en aquella bebida azucarada.

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡Fuiste tú quien se movió sin fijarse! —Bramó violento. Se levantó de su asiento de un solo golpe iracundo, oponiéndosele frente al azabache en manera de reto. Para Ben ese era el colmo de su comportamiento hacia él.

—Entonces, tal vez deberías de fijarte en lo que yo hago— Sonrió con mofa Kevin, comportándose como si no le diera la más mínima importancia la actitud con la cual el chico se le había enfrentado. Gwen escrutó al azabache ante tal respuesta, sus ojos abiertos de par en par incrédula ante ese comentario. ¿Exactamente a qué estaba incitando a su primo a hacer?

En ese momento, tanto Ben como Kevin comenzaron una vez más a reñir sin la más mínima importancia de ser el centro de atención del lugar. Tal vez, SOLO tal vez, por esta ocasión su primo podría estar en lo cierto sobre el ex convicto, en que sin duda, sí estaba últimamente fastidiándolo más de la cuenta. Sabía que ellos dos no se llevaban bien, eso quedo bien en claro desde un principio pero al menos no llevaban las cosas demasiado lejos por cualquier bobería. Aunque sin duda esto rayaba a algo muy diferente de lo que en realidad se veía.

Por esta única ocasión le daría toda la razón a Ben, sobre aquel comportamiento que manifestaba Kevin hacia él. Anteriormente, el ex convicto mantenía un cierto límite en su trato hacia su primo, pero tal parece ser que esa línea la estaba rebasando, o al menos eso fue lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba segura, que de segur así podía adivinar una terrible disputa muy próxima, un altercado del cual podrían arrepentirse y del que no tendría retorno.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** _Muchas gracias por haberte tomado algo de tu tiempo en leer esta cosa. Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic (y posiblemente la única), y no sé que tan bien esté estructurado o que tan repulsivo haya sido, sobre todo este capítulo. Admito que es algo sin chiste pero era necesaria una introducción para poder comprender más adelante los hechos, sobre todo en el protagonismo de ambos chicos._

 _Esta historia da lugar a los hechos de Ben 10, y algo que debo de comentarte es que la historia está apegada en las personalidades de Ben 10: Alien Force. Que es en realidad donde se basó esta historia._

 _Dependiendo de que tan bien sea recibida esta historia, continuaré en su desarrollo o simplemente se dará por finalizado, por lo que es importante para mí todos sus comentarios, criticas o lo que se te ocurra dejar._

2° Capitulo, 25 de Julio 2015.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo Dos**

Después de lo sucedido de la tarde anterior, Gwen pasó toda la noche repasando los eventos de ese día, no había cabida para pensar en lo que realmente había hecho Kevin ante sus actos. Decidió que definitivamente lo mejor era hablar con Ben, retractándose por única vez de sus palabras para darle la razón y el optar en tener una plática con Kevin acerca de aquella "conducta". Ambos eligieron el realizar una reunión en Mr. Smoothy a temprana hora, citando al mayor para su encuentro en el lugar.

Para ese día, la mañana se observaba soleada y despejada, concurrido el lugar por adolescentes. Algunos sentados platicando y degustando de las malteadas, otros más parados disfrutando del día con sus amistades.

Ahí mismo se encontraban ya ambos primos sentados de lado a lado de la banca, aún no había señales de Kevin por ningún lado. Durante su espera, Gwen se dedicaba a leer un pequeño libro de bolsillo de magia, en cambio Ben, recargaba su mentón sobre la mesa y sus brazos al frente observando su teléfono celular entre sus manos. Contaba cada minuto que pasaban lentamente en el reloj digital del artefacto. Se sentía enfadado y desesperado dando un vistazo de vez en cuando a la calle en señales del auto de Kevin, ¡¿Por qué demonios tardaba tanto?! La hora en que habían quedado de verse había pasado hace un buen rato. ¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan impuntual ese sujeto?! Ese era uno de los mayores defectos que tenía Kevin, «ése y un sin fin de más» pensó para sí Ben.

A lo lejos, el portador del reloj pudo visualizar poco a poco la aproximación del Camero ¡Por fin, ya era hora! Pensó para sí mismo. Se irguió guardando el teléfono y entrecruzando sus brazos aun sobre la mesa sin despegarle la vista al vehículo.

Kevin estacionó el auto, bajo de éste y comenzó a buscar a los chicos conforme se iba acercando, una vez que los localizó comenzó a aproximarse al lugar. Gwen guardó su libro y alzó una mano en señal de saludo mostrando una gran sonrisa. Ben solo se limitó a verlo con seriedad no perdiendo su mirada sobre el ex convicto.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos llegas tarde? — protestó con molestia el castaño una vez que arribó Kevin al lugar. No ocultando su semblante molesto dirigida hacia él.

—No, no es algo que te incumba—dijo sin más tomando asiento frente a ambos. La verdad era que si les comentaba el por qué, ambos se cabrearían con él considerando que desgraciadamente se había quedado simplemente dormido. Lo mejor sería que se dieran ellos mismo una vaga idea a tener que decirles la verdad.

—Además, ya estoy aquí ¿qué más da? —farfulló entre dientes Kevin, evitando a toda costa el tener que dirigir la mirada directamente a ellos. Eso era la última cosa que debía de hacer, no si quería mantener su integridad intacta ante sus "amigos". No después del más incomodo y acalorado sueño que había tenido en los últimos meses. Aun podía sentirse de lo más caliente de lo que en verdad deseaba estar.

Un maldito rubor comenzaba a amenazar en teñir su rostro, pero lo que era aun peor, era que sus pantalones también lo incitaban a delatar en los pensamientos que estaba teniendo en el momento. Realmente detestaba ser él estando ante esa situación.

—El problema es que siempre haces lo mismo. Por una vez en tu vida deberías de tomarte las cosas en serio. —constató Ben enojado, inadvertido de la verdadera apariencia que se arrastraba el de cabellera azabache actualmente.

—Sí, lo que sea.

Si en un momento estaba enojado, ahora podía decirse que estaba furioso. Esa era una de las cosas que más odiaba Ben de Levin, esa detestable actitud del mayor de la nula importancia hacia las cosas, de su "no me interesa nada de lo que digas". Desde su integración al equipo no hacía más que lo mismo siempre.

—Es enserio, Kevin —vociferó Ben, apoyándose de tal moldo de cortar la distancia entre él y Levin, comenzando a desafiarlo una vez más.

—Oye, déjame en paz. Tengo asuntos más importantes por atender que estar perdiendo mi tiempo contigo —alegó Kevin irritado con los pelos de punta. Su condición lo hacía sentirse de lo más vulnerable, como para tener que lidiar con ambos primos por cosas tan insignificantes como esas.

— ¿Qué diantres puede ser más importante? No me digas que es sobre todos esos sandeces que le haces al auto.

De un momento a otro, aquel sentimiento de embarazo que sentía el azabache se disipó para dejar en su lugar uno de coraje. Aunque no podía asegurar que fuera por lo que le estaba diciendo Ben, por la frustración que sentía a sí mismo por el sentimiento de afecto que presentaba, o por las largas noches de insomnio que padecía y le estaban cobrando en cansancio. Cualquiera fuera el caso no se reprimiría, no más.

— ¿Y en qué diablos te molesta!

—En que al menos deberías tomarte el mismo tiempo de atención hacia el equipo. —Se levantó estrepitosamente Ben de su asiento, posando su peso sobre sus palmas que mantenía descansando sobre la mesa, inclinándose levemente hacia Kevin, desafiándolo como el líder del equipo que era.

— ¿Y para qué demonios quisiera perder mi tiempo contigo? —propinó un estruendoso golpe sobre la mesa al apoyar sus manos, encarando así a Ben tomando la misma postura que tenía el castaño.

— ¡CHICOS! —Intervino en un fuerte grito Gwen, amenazando a ambos en que se detuvieran en ese preciso instante o siendo ella quien detendría todo a su manera. Tomando enserio la advertencia de la pelirroja, ambos adolescentes se detuvieron de proseguir con la disputa. Los dos regresaron nuevamente a su respectivo asiento, al hacerlo cada uno dio su vista en sentido contrario del otro evitando así el tener que mirarse.

El ambiente comenzó a ponerse tenso, como últimamente solía suceder entre los dos jóvenes, especialmente cuando se encontraban dentro del Camero de Kevin. Nadie decía absolutamente nada, era como un sepulcro infernal.

— Voy por unas malteadas . —Sin esperar otro segundo más, Ben se levantó de su lugar y fue directamente camino a la ventanilla de servicio. Esa fue su forma de escapar de aquel sitio, la ansiedad lo estaba matando. No esperó por una afirmación por parte de los demás de sí querían una para ellos, o de siquiera darles la oportunidad de preguntar de qué sabor lo escogerían. Aunque era claro que terminaría llevándoles una malteada, más que nada por costumbre de siempre hacerlo al ser invariablemente la persona quien se encargaba de ir por ellas.

Sus pasos eran pesados conforme daba cada pisada en señal de molestia, ¡estaba demasiado furioso (para variar) con Kevin! ¡Enserio! A veces intentaba mantener la calma con ese chico, pero estando con él siempre salía lo peor de sí mismo. Tal vez al tomar de la malteada lo tranquilizaría un poco, siempre había recurrido a ella en los momentos de tensión. Y qué momento más oportuno que éste.

Mientras tanto, Gwen desde su lugar comenzó a examinar lo sucedido de hace unos segundos. Fácilmente, ambos comenzaban a exasperarse con gran simplicidad, cualquier palabra que cruzaban era el detonante para cualquier disputa, pero sin duda alguna, lo que más llamaba su atención era la actitud que Kevin exponía, especialmente hacia su primo. Desde el día anterior sus acciones eran lo que sobresalían de lo incongruente.

— Kevin, ¿realmente tú… —No terminó su oración, al notar cómo Kevin no estaba prestando ni un poco de su atención hacia ella, ni a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Él tenía su mirada perdida hacia otro punto, como él recargaba su mejilla sobre su palma y así mismo su codo sobre la mesa. Absorto en sus pensamientos, tanto, de ni siquiera apartar su vista a mirar a otro lado, ¡Bueno! ¿Qué era lo que lo tenía tan embebecido? Al mirar ella extrañada hacia la dirección en que el mayor estaba viendo, se dio cuenta que era hacia donde se encontraba… ¿su primo? ¡Su mirada estaba clavada sobre Ben! Era como si Kevin estuviera estudiando y analizando cada movimiento que el chico realizaba mientras esperaba a que le tocara su turno para ser atendido. Suerte para Ben que no se percataba de la mirada intensa que tenía sobre él.

Gwen se sorprendió con esto, volteando atónita de nuevo hacia Kevin ¿Por qué tanto interés en observar a Ben de esa forma? Ahora era ella quien estudiaba el "nuevo comportamiento" del alguna vez delincuente juvenil. Pero lo que sin duda más llamó su atención fue aquella mirada cálida con la cual despedía hacia su primo. Otra extrañeza como la que había sucedido el día anterior y del mismo modo hacia Ben.

Rápidamente la Anodita fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver como súbitamente Kevin fijó su vista hacia la mesa, colocando sus brazos sobre ella entrelazando sus dedos y mirándolos fijamente, como si con ello hiciese algo interesante.

« _Que cambio tan súbito de comportamiento por el chico_ » pensó Gwen, quien veía cada cosa que hacia Kevin sin haber apartado su vista de él, por lo que volvió a mirar a su primo para poder saber el porqué de ese cambio del mayor, puede que en él tendría la respuesta. Y que tan cierto estaba ella, ya sabía el motivo del por qué, Ben estaba regresando a ellos con tres malteadas a su poder, mirándolos directamente hacia donde estaban ellos. Su expresión estaba más relajada al contrarió de cuando se había ido, al menos se había tranquilizado un poco.

Al llegar tomó asiento donde había estado anteriormente poniendo a su vez las malteadas sobre la mesa para que cada uno tomara el suyo, todas eran del mismo sabor por lo que no habría diferencia de cual vaso tomaran al ser todas iguales.

Gwen prefirió no comentar nada al respecto de lo que había visto, ni a Kevin y mucho menos a su primo, prefiriendo el mejor guardar silencio hasta no estar segura de saber qué demonios había sido todo eso.

— ¿y para qué me citaron? —Con su mano derecha tomó una de las malteadas, mientras que con la otra colocó nuevamente el codo sobre la mesa pero esta vez su mano bajo su mentón, le dio un sorbo a la sustancia contenida del vaso. Puso una mirada fastidiada y antipática. No iba a negar que era demasiado extraño que ambos chicos lo hicieran ver por algo que no fuese o tuviese que ver relacionado a actividad de plomería, que desgraciadamente ese era el motivo principal, por no decir casi el único, por el que solamente estaban los tres juntos en cada momento.

— Bueno, Kevin, te hicimos venir aquí… para… conversar. —Contestó Gwen, no estando ya muy segura de cómo iniciar aquella conversación o las palabras adecuadas para elegir para ese entonces.

— ¿Acerca de qué? — Todavía con su mirada molesta cuestionó a la chica.

— Bueno, sobre… —Titubeó Gwen nuevamente.

— Kevin es sobre tu… —Volvió a hablar la chica, pero antes de poder continuar, Ben colocó de un golpe las palmas de sus manos una vez más sobre la mesa y se levantó. Si Gwen no podía decirle, él se encargaría de saber el por qué diablos lo trataba de ese modo Kevin.

— ¡KEVIN!, ¡Lo que queremos saber es…! —Pero fue interrumpido el castaño rápidamente por unos fuertes pitidos del sonido tan familiar emitido por las insignias de plomero, en el caso de Ben por medio del Omnitrix. Era un mensaje del abuelo Max, su voz era inconfundible para los chicos.

—Ben, Gwen, Kevin, lamento el interrumpirlos pero tenemos un problema. —Pausó por un breve instante el abuelo Max por cualquier reproche que pudiera ver, pero al no escuchar nada prosiguió —Necesito que vayan a las afueras del pueblo por la zona industrial. Nos informaron que los Caballeros Eternos se reunirán allí con unos comerciantes. En el reporte informan que trataran con alienígenas por lo que les pido que tengan cuidado. Una vez terminado con la misión contáctense al cuartel, ellos se harán cargo del resto ¿De acuerdo? Cualquier imprevisto llámenme e iré a socorrerlos inmediatamente. Buena suerte chicos.

Todos quedaron en silencio, al haber escuchado las instrucciones del abuelo hasta el final. Como agentes de plomeros, claro, exceptuando a Kevin, esa era una de las tantas misiones conferidas que se les encomendaban. Rara vez el abuelo podía ir a acompañarlos por todo el trabajo que tenía encargado entre papeleos y deberes dentro de la agencia de plomeros. Sin embargo, estaban agradecidos de que cualquier cosa donde llegaran a requerir de su auxilio podían contar con que él estuviera ahí, como él había dicho _"inmediatamente"._

—Bueno, ya oyeron a su abuelo… Terminemos pronto con esto. —Sin más, se levantó de su asiento Kevin, llevándose consigo su malteada y caminando en dirección al estacionamiento donde había aparcado el auto. No tenía que adivinar que detrás de él lo estaban siguiendo Ben y Gwen, después de todo era el conductor y sin él ¿Cómo le harían ellos para desplazarse hasta el lugar? Sonrió para sí al sentirse necesitado de cierta forma por ellos, alguien importante para el grupo.

— ¡Gwen! — Caminando varios pasos por detrás de Kevin, el castaño le murmuró a su prima que estaba junto a él, recordándole el motivo por el que se habían reunido ahí y el no querer dejar ese asunto pendiente para otro día.

— No te preocupes Ben, ya tendremos tiempo para eso. —Balbuceó de igual forma que lo hizo Ben para no ser escuchada por Kevin, fijando después su vista en dirección frente a ella y alcanzando al azabache dejando a Ben solo atrás.

— Sí… Supongo que sí —Habló para sí mismo suspirando con resignación, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Terminando la misión tal vez quedaría algo de tiempo para hacerlo, pero como eran las cosas, estaba seguro que les tomaría todo el día para finalizar el trabajo. Su abuelo no les dio una hora fija de en qué momento se realizaría todo eso, era seguro que no lo sabía, de ser así les habría dado esa información, por lo que tendrían que esperar todo el tiempo necesario hasta que hicieran presencia tanto los posibles alienígenas como el de los caballeros. Era evidente que tendría que dejar para otro día esa conversación.

Apretó las manos en puño frustrado nuevamente, pensando en todo lo que le faltaba para que terminara ese día y para el colmo, el tener que estarlo junto a Kevin. Estaba seguro que una vez que entrara a ese vehículo sería victima de las simplonas palabrerías del chico. Incluso, estaba muy seguro que la misión en sí también sería pesada como lo eran últimamente. Sip, evidentemente esté figuraría el ser un tedioso e insufrible día.

* * *

.

 _Bueno, primero que nada debí haber dado una explicación del por qué me tomo demasiado tiempo para actualizar esta "cosa". Para mí es como un tipo de "sello" de seguridad, me permite trabajar de manera tranquila y sin preocuparme en escribir el siguiente capítulo. Así mismo el de ir adelantando un poco más lo que sería el próximo capítulo, en este caso ir adelantando el cuarto. Eso sin contar lo terriblemente lenta que soy al redactar algo ;_;_

 _De todos modos les agradezco enormemente el que se tomen su tiempo de leer esto, pero sobre todo el que me den alguna critica u observación. Quiero mejorar y es difícil el ver tus propios errores, o qué pudiera estar haciendo mal._

 _3° capítulo 19 de Septiembre_


End file.
